Network-as-a-Service (NaaS) is a service model that allows a service provider to provide a virtual network service to a third party. In some cases, NaaS may allow the service provider to provide a network service such as a virtual private network (VPN), bandwidth on demand, custom routing, multicast protocols, a security firewall, intrusion detection and prevention, content monitoring and filtering, and/or antivirus protection.